Core banking systems protect high-value data that is at constant risk of cyber attack. There is a need for early detection of anomalies on core banking system to prevent compromise of valuable data and systems. Current anomaly detection systems and methods are at risk of removal from the systems they are designed to protect by cyber attackers. Conventional anomaly detection models typically require considerable configuration and large quantities of historical data to develop and test the anomaly detection models.
There is a need to address the foregoing deficiencies in the art.